Safest Place To Hide
by SilviaGleek22
Summary: Rachel was her first friend. But when she joined the cheerios, they grew apart. When Mr shue says they have to sing for someone they usually wouldn't, will Santana tell her friend how much she misses her?
1. Chapter 1

Ok... So, this is my very first fanfic. So if you review, please be nice.

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Rachel was her first friend. They were five when some boy pulled her hair and made fun of her skin color. Rachel ran to her, slapped the boy and told him not to mess with her friends anymore.<p>

"But we're not friends, I don't even know you!" Santana said, looking at the girl in front of her.

"Well, I'm Rachel Berry and I want to be your friend. Do you want to be my friend?"

"I do." Santana simply answered.

_ Years later_

* _"Come on Ray! We're gonna be late for the first day!" Santana hurried her best friend._

"_Why are you in such a hurry? High school isn't going anywhere…"_

"_Wait… Rachel Berry isn't excited about school? Spill!" Santana commanded. _

"_There's nothing to say." Rachel answered, looking away from Santana. She knew her best friend could like, smell when she was lying._

"_C'mon. Don't screw with me Rach! You're always excited about school. You bought your books and shit months ago!" Santana sat on the bed. "Speak with me."_

_Rachel sighed. She was strong and confident. For and with Santana at least. She hated to show her insecurities._

"_What if people don't like me? Worst, what if they hate me? What if I'm not popular?" Her voice lowered then. "What if we drive apart? And stop being friends?"_

_Santana stared at her friend and for a few seconds didn't say a word. And then, out of the blue, she bursted out laughing._

"_Well, I'm happy to see that my insecurities amuse you!" Rachel said, half angry._

"_Are you freaking kidding me? Yes, you're loud and bossy and you can talk like a fucking machine. Seriously, waaay too much!" Santana started, trying not to laugh when she realized Rachel was serious. "But you also have this ridiculous big heart, and talent enough to like, control the world. And you're my best friend. Plus, you're hot. How can people not like you?"_

"_R-Really?" Rachel asked._

_Santana smiled and offered her pinky to her friend. "Pinky promise."_

_Rachel linked her pinky with Santana's. "Thank you Tana. You're my safest place to hide."_*

Rachel sat alone in the choir room eating her lunch and thinking. She really missed her best friend. She always knew they were different but she thought that it was what made them such good friends. But since Santana had joined the Cheeiros and Rachel had joined the Glee Club… It was like they didn't even know each other anymore. Her dad's often asked about Santana, but Rachel always said that they were busy with school and they had different extra-curricular activities. But she really missed her friend.

*_"I just don't get why you can't be happy for me!" Santana yelled._

"_How can I be happy if you're joining the Plastics? Really Santana, you had to join the Cheerios? Do you know what that will do to us?" Rachel asked._

"_Why don't you joined with me? C'mon Rachel! You can dance, you had all those freaking classes! Join the Cheerios… for me?" Santana begged._

"_Will you join the Glee club for me?"_

"_What? No! Glee club is for losers!"_

"_Well, I see Coach Sylvester and Quinn Fabray taught you well… I understand if you don't want to be friends with losers… I mean, if I had been friends with Miss Perfection Fabray I wouldn't want to be friends with me either." Rachel started._

"_What? That's not what I said at all! And you don't even know Quinn!" _

"_Now you're defending her? You know what she calls me! I'll do what I want to do Santana. And I want Glee club, not the Cheerios." Rachel was trying to fight the tears now. _

"_Fine. Keep your Glee club. I'll stay in the Cheerios. Find another safe place to hide." Santana said, with a single tear running down her face while she said the last sentence._ *

Mr. Shuester walked in the choir room that afternoon, surprised to see everyone inside already. He wasn't surprised to see how they were though. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were in the middle row, whispering about something. On the back row, Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike were speaking about videogames. Kurt and Mercedes, also in the middle row, were gossiping about who knows what. Tina was sitting in the front row next to Artie and Rachel was alone, also in the front row.

"Ok guys. I want to try something new this week. Everyone has to sing a solo and dedicate that song to someone that you usually wouldn't sing to. You can say why you chose that song and to whom."

"What? You mean we Gleeks have to sing for the jocks?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if you want to. You can sing for Santana or Quinn…"

"Yeah, like Miss Blonde Perfection needs some Gleek to sing for her and pet her ego…" Mercedes said, laughing to Kurt.

"Hey! You don't know me and have no idea what my life is, so shut up!" Quinn said to Mercedes.

"Calm down girls. The point is to bring us closer, open up to each other. You get to say something to someone you wouldn't usually say." Mr. Shue tried to explain. "Guys!" He yelled when they started whispering. "It's decided. I suggest you start thinking about your songs. You can go now."

One by one everyone left the room, leaving Rachel alone. Or so she thought.

"H-Hey Ray… Can we talk?"

Rachel turned around slowly. She knew that only one person could call her that. "You don't get to call me that anymore Santana. I think you should stick with the coolest ones your new BFF told you to call me."

"Okay, I deserve that. I… I just needed to talk." Santana said, wishing Rachel was still the big heart she once knew. "I know that we grew apart but… I need to talk."

"I'm sure Quinn or Brittany would be glad to hear you. Now I think you should leave before they miss you or someone sees you with me. Coach Sylvester wouldn't like that."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay? Quinn only cares about herself and Brittany is cool and sweet but I need to talk with someone who knows me!"

"I'm sorry Santana. Guess I'm not the person you're looking for then." Rachel said, feeling her heart break a little when she walked past Santana.

"My mama is leaving." Santana blurted, making Rachel stop by the door and turn around. "She found out papi was cheating with some slutty nurse and she's leaving."

Rachel walked to her former best friend and hugged her. "I'm sorry Tana." She whispered to her ear. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up the next day thinking if after their little moment, she and Santana would go back to what they once were. She knew Santana must be going through a tough time. Her dad was always at his private practice, and her mom was the one that was there for her, much more since they grew apart. Now with her mom gone… And, if she was being honest, she needed Santana too. Her dads were never home, always arriving when she was already asleep and leaving when she wasn't even awake. Not that she would tell them about the names that Quinn Fabray called her, or the slushies Noah Puckerman throw at her. That was something to share with her best friend.

~School ~

"So, San, I saw you yesterday talking with Man Hands… What was that all about?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her, surprised. She thought no one has seen her with Rachel and didn't know what scared her the most. Quinn seeing her, or thinking that she might have heard what they said. When she was about to answer…

"I think she has nice hands… Soft and cute." Brittany said. Quinn frowned, looking at her, but didn't say a word. She looked at Santana again.

"I… I was just making sure she didn't sing for any of us. Or to the guys." Santana said, turning around to walk away, hoping Quinn would believe her.

"Then prove it." Quinn said, making Santana turn around to face her. "Prove to the school that you're not friends with RuPaul anymore. Slushie her."

"But… I never slushied anyone." Santana said.

"It's okay, talk with Puckerman, he'll tell you what to do. C'mon Britt." Quinn said, walking away.

Santana left the gym, looking for Puckerman. Who the hell did that asshole thought he was to slushie Rachel? That's why she was being slushied everyday now, because of that basterd. She found him by his locker with some slutty freshman.

"Beat it skank. I need Puckerman now." She said, making the girl leave.

"Wow San, couldn't wait to get a piece of the Puckster?" Puck said, smirking.

"Listen to me asshole. You're gonna stop slushing Rachel. Now. I don't care about the other kids you torture, but Rachel is off limits. Make sure the football team knows too." Santana said, in the scariest way she could.

"Wait, you're standing up for Berry? What's going on Satan? Someone replaced the rock you call heart for a real one?" Puck asked. Not that he was still slushing Berry, but what was going on with Santana?

"None of your damn business. Just stop it." Santana said, walking away. Now, how would she do it? Rachel was going to be so disappointed with her. But if Santana didn't do it, she was sure Quinn would find a way to kick her off the team.

~Lunch time ~

Rachel decided to have lunch at the cafeteria. Slushies had stop for a while now, and she thought that they might even stop eventually. Noah had stop and since then, no one of the football team had do it either. Still, there was a change of clothes in her locker. She wasn't that naïve. That's when it happened. Cold, making her eyes burn. When she opened her eyes, she saw the last person she ever imagined. Santana.

Rachel ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Santana standing, frozen, and thinking about what she had just done. She ran to her locker to get her clean clothes and a note fell. She recognized Santana's handwriting but she was so hurt that she put the note back in the locker.

~Back at the cafeteria ~

"Nicely done Santana. For a first time, that was pretty good actually." Quinn said, laughing.

Then, Santana felt someone dragging her. She was still numb. She just realized it was Puckerman when they were outside in the hall. And he started yelling at her.

"What the fuck Satan? You tell me to stop slushing Berry and in the first opportunity you take the spot and do it? What the actual fuck?" Puck asked. This bitch… Telling him to stop and then she goes and does it?

"I… I… I had no choice… Quinn was going to make sure I was kicked out of the team… She saw us talking yesterday… She made me do it so I can prove we're not friends anymore…" Santana started ranting.

"Wait, what? You and Rachel? Santana what's going on?" Puck asked confused.

Santana looked at him. "If you tell this to anyone I will fucking kill you Puckerman. I and Rachel used to be best friends. Until I joined the Cheerios and she joined the Glee club. When Coach told us to join the Glee club, Quinn thought it was good, so she could check on Hudson, but I thought that maybe we would help the glee club be popular and cool and Rachel and I could go back to what we were… That went to hell, obviously. So I talked with Rachel yesterday, Q saw us, and she made me do this. But I still mean it Puck. This ends here and now."

Puck was shocked. He knew Rachel from the Temple but he never saw her with anyone, not even Santana. "What's in it for me?"

"You get to live to finish high school." Santana said, starting to walk away. "Puckerman. She'll get her clean clothes. There's a note there. Make her read it." She said, not stopping.

~Bathroom ~

Puck entered the bathroom, seeing Rachel already in her clean clothes and her hair cleaned too. Then he locked the door, making Rachel look up to see who was there.

"Please leave me alone Noah. I really need to be alone right now."

"I spoke with Santana. She told me that you should read this." Puck said, heading the note to Rachel.

"I saw it. I also saw what she did. There's a reason I put that back on my locker. I don't want to read it." Rachel said, fighting the tears. How could Santana did this to her?

"I know. Fuck Berry, don't cry. She said to make sure you'd read it. So we're not leaving until you do." Puck saw the way Rachel was looking at him. "Fuck… I don't know why okay? She sounded… Sincere? She was almost crying, and Satan doesn't cry, so…."

Rachel took the note. As she was reading it, she started crying.

"Ray,

If you're reading this, I probably did it. I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice. Quinn saw us talking yesterday, and she made me do it, so I could prove we're not friends anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm not strong as you are, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to leave the Cheerios for you. So, I'll use it the other way. I'll try use the power and popularity to protect you. I told Puckerman that you were off limits for him, and for everyone. Hopefully my slushie was the last one you received. If anyone hurts you, please leave a note on my locker and I'll take care of it. Again, I'm so sorry.

I hope I can still become your safe place to hide.

Tana."

"Shit Berry, I told you not to cry. Oh crap. I'm not gonna hug you, y'know? I'm still a fucking stud." Puck said. "C'mon, let's get you to class."

~Glee Club ~

Mr. Shuester walked in the choir room, only Rachel was there. When he was about to say something, the rest of the groups started walk in, so he waited until everyone was in their places. "Ok, everyone. So, anyone has any ideas for this week assignment?"

"Wait, you were serious about that? I can't sing Mr. Shue!" Mike said, making everyone look at him.

"Yes, Mike, I was serious. Everyone as to sing, and something that shows the other person how you feel. Now, who wants to go first?"

No one said anything. Everyone thought Mr. Shue was joking. Ok, maybe Rachel would sing, and Mr. Shue would be happy, and they were safe. But Rachel wasn't the first volunteer.

"Mr. Shue? I have something." Quinn said.

"Ok, Quinn. Show us what you got."

Quinn stood up, and went in front of the Glee club. "This song is for Mercedes. You think you know me, and who I am, just because you see me in the hallway with my Cheerio uniform. You're wrong." She nodded to the band and started singing.

_I feel oh, so glamorous__  
><em>_Lookin' super fabulous__  
><em>_Sometimes I'm insecure__  
><em>_Something I can't ignore__  
><em>_All the flashy cameras__  
><em>_Try my best to handle it__  
><em>_I'm just the girl next door__  
><em>_I can hear the rumors take off...___

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me__  
><em>_I can tell by the look that they want to be__  
><em>_Be hot, hot, hot like that__  
><em>_But it's not, not, not like that__  
><em>_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me__  
><em>_They put me down because of jealousy__  
><em>_But I'm not, not I'm not that girl__  
><em>_And it's not, not, no, it's not my world___

_So many girls be checkin' my style__  
><em>_Checkin' my style, checkin' my style__  
><em>_So many girls be checkin' my style__  
><em>_But I don't even care, no__  
><em>_I move in mysterious ways, ways that got them curious__  
><em>_They're looking at what I'm wearing__  
><em>_Standing on the sidelines staring__  
><em>_Taking every chance I get__  
><em>_To find who I'm going with__  
><em>_I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life___

_So many girls be checkin' my style__  
><em>_Checkin' my style, checkin' my style__  
><em>_So many girls be checkin' my sytle__  
><em>_But I don't even care, no__  
><em>_What's good I'm weak no longer__  
><em>_In life it's making me stronger__  
><em>_What I like I'm a get that__  
><em>_Like a quick cat, no i won't quit that, you heard me__  
><em>_You'll find that I'm just like you__  
><em>_And I do the same things you do__  
><em>_The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops__  
><em>_Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me___

_So many girls be checkin' my style__  
><em>_Checkin' my style, checkin' my style__  
><em>_So many girls be checkin' my style__  
><em>_But I don't even care, no_

"That was actually really good Quinn." Mr. Shue said. "See guys? It's not really hard."

"Yeah Mr. Shue. So easy to say we're insecure when we don't know what it's like to have people talking behind our backs and throwing slushies at us!" Rachel said.

"Oh, shut up Man Hands! This was from me to Mercedes, stay out of it! That's why nobody likes you and you'll end up in Lima and not in New York!" Quinn answered.

"Girls! C'mon, this was to bring us closer…" Mr. Shue sighed. "If no one else has anything to say, you can go now."

Rachel looked to Santana, and left, without saying a word. For a moment, Santana thought she was going to tell her something. Puck noticed and nodded to Santana, to tell her that Rachel read the note. Santana nodded back, to tell him that she understood what he meant. She saw him leaving after Rachel, thinking how did she put herself in a position where she needed Puckerman to look out for her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for those who added me as favorite author, and favorite story, and read it at all… That was a surprise! ****I hope I won't disappoint you. Second, thanks to ****ashley1985****, ****no1gleek**** and ****Twilight Gleek**** for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked it! **

**The first song was Not Like That, by Ashley Tisdale. If you guys have any suggestions about the songs, leave them at the reviews! Those are always appreciated! **

**I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. Just the plot. Here Tina doesn't have a stutter, Quinn is not pregnant, was or will be, and I'm not sure about the pairings yet. I actually like Quinn, but I need her to be a little bitchy for a while anyway. **

Now that her former best friend had slushied her, Rachel didn't believe that the little ritual wasn't going to stop at all. Not that McKinley knew they used to be friends, but if one of the Unholy Trinity had done it, why should they stop? And seriously, Unholy Trinity? What kind of name is that? Like it wasn't enough to be the top three Cheerios, they had to have a name to make them even more special? She was so tired of high school, she couldn't wait to get out of Lima!

She walked through the halls, attending to her classes, the morning going pretty uneventful. She was about to head to the choir room to her usual lunch time when Kurt called her.

"Hey, Diva! Wait up!"

"Hello Kurt. How can I help you?" Rachel turned around to greet the boy. It's not that they weren't friends, they actually were. But she was kinda off scared with what might come from Kurt.

"Why don't you join us for lunch today?" Kurt asked. He actually liked Rachel, her weird and bad fashion sense aside.

"Uh, were you at the cafeteria yesterday?" Rachel asked. Cause she was, and she thought she would never want to go back there again.

"Yes, I was. Actually, it was weird. You should have seen Santana's reaction… Like she didn't want to do it at all… But then Puckerman grabbed her, and took her away before we could understand what that was…" Kurt started ranting and Rachel started to get scared about would happen if Kurt found out anything.

"Kurt, your point is?"

"Right, look, it will be just me, you, Chocolate Diva, Wheels and Goth Princess. Please Rachel? For us? You've been alone these last days, come sit with us." Kurt asked, trying to give Rachel some puppy eyes so she could say yes.

Rachel sighed. How could she say no to Kurt and those eyes? And she had to admit that she was feeling lonely. "Fine. But if something happens I'll blame you." She said giggling.

"Oh, c'mon! Blame Puckerman… He's always a safe bet to blame!"

"Stop it Kurt. Noah is nice when he wants to. He just… has to protect his image." Rachel started, walking with Kurt.

"Wow, Diva. Are you defending Mr. Puckerman? Do you _like_ him?" Kurt started, smiling.

"What? No! Kurt, whatever you're thinking, stop it!" Rachel said, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah… Hello my fellow friends! Look who decided to join us today!" Kurt said, sitting at the Gleeks table, making Rachel sitting next to him.

"Hi Rachel! We're so sorry about yesterday." Tina said. Mercedes and Artie nodded.

"Thanks guys… I'm so done with this! Seriously, they think they can do everything they want…" Rachel started.

"And ruin our designer clothes with that stupid and ridiculous slushie tradition…" Kurt continued.

"And nobody says anything… We can't win. Never. We can't beat them." Mercedes finished.

"Oh, what are you guys talking about? You can beat them! At Glee. You're the ones that got the leads." Tina said, standing up. "At least you have that much. Enjoy that. Not all of us can." And then she left, leaving the other four watching her go.

"Oh my God. What was that?" Mercedes asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. I guess that we've been neglecting Tina…" Rachel said.

~At the Popular table ~

When Santana saw Rachel walking in the cafeteria, she was both happy and scared. Happy to see that Rachel was still the strong person she always was, and scared that Puck's message wasn't clear to everyone. However, the lunch time was calm, and nothing happened, except for Tina standing up and leaving the Gleeks alone. It was weird, but Santana had other things to care about. Like making sure that Rachel wasn't bullied.

What Santana didn't notice was that she was being watched too.

~Glee Club ~

"Hello guys. I hope that you've been taking this assignment seriously. So, who's up for the next heart-to-heart song?" Mr. Shue said.

Kurt put his arm up. "Mr. Shue, if I may?"

"Of course Kurt. Come here and tell us what you feel."

"So, I've been thinking and in the club there's always someone standing out, in or out of the choir room. Out in the hall we have the jocks and the Cheerios. In here we have the Divas, me included if I may say so. So, I decided to show that even if you think that we don't appreciate you, we do love you. Tina, this one is for you."

Tina was shocked, and Rachel reached out for her hand to show her that Kurt was speaking for them too.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,__  
><em>_drifting through the wind__  
><em>_wanting to start again?__  
><em>_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
><em>_like a house of cards,__  
><em>_one blow from caving in?___

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?__  
><em>_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing__  
><em>_Do you know that there's still a chance for you__  
><em>_'Cause there's a spark in you___

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine__  
><em>_Just own the night like the 4th of July___

_'Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y___

_Baby, you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
><em>_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe___

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
><em>_You're original, cannot be replaced__  
><em>_If you only knew what the future holds__  
><em>_After a hurricane comes a rainbow___

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed__  
><em>_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road__  
><em>_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow__  
><em>_And when it's time, you'll know___

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine__  
><em>_Just own the night like the 4th of July___

_'Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y___

_Baby, you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
><em>_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

At this point, Kurt grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her to the floor so she could stand next to him. Tina was still holding Rachel's hand so she pulled her with her, and Rachel grabbed Mercedes' while standing up.__

_Boom, boom, boom__  
><em>_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
><em>_It's always been inside of you, you, you__  
><em>_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough___

_'Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y___

_Baby, you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
><em>_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe___

_Boom, boom, boom__  
><em>_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
><em>_Boom, boom, boom__  
><em>_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

They all ended up laughing, and hugging Tina. "We love ya girl!" Mercedes shout.

"Well, I'm surprised, in a very very good way. Thank you so much Kurt. I have an appointment, s you can go guys."Mr. Shuester said, leaving the room. After him, all the members left.

Rachel stayed behind. She was hoping that Santana would stay too and maybe they could talk. But, it wasn't Santana that was waiting for her when she turned around to leave.

"Listen Man Hands. Whatever little friendship you thought you had with Santana, it's done now. She's a Cheerio, and you're… Well, nothing, actually. So I'm telling you to stay away from her." Quinn said.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, Quinn, I haven't said anything to Santana. She slushied me yesterday, because of you, and I didn't say a word. So leave me alone." Rachel started to walk to the door, but Quinn got in her way.

"Don't talk with me like that. I'm not done yet. I saw her watching you today at lunch, like she thinks she can protect you. Well, guess what! She can't. I'm still the head Cheerio and I'm still the Head Bitch In Charge here. Santana belongs to me now. So let her be." Quinn said, walking away.

Rachel stood there for a couple of minutes. She knew Quinn was right. The Cheerios were all popular, and the three top were the powerful ones. Brittany was too sweet and kind, and naïve to hurt anyone. She belonged to the top three because she was one of Quinn's best friend since pre-school and she was an amazing dancer. Santana wasn't mean, not if she was still the girl Rachel once knew. She could be scary and she walked around the halls with her head high, like she was better than anyone else, and people feared her. But Quinn? Quinn was the mean one. She used her family name to make her way to the top, and she was beautiful and perfect, and looked like an angel, and everyone did exactly what she told them to do. So Rachel just had one thing to do. Let Santana go.

**Ok, so, was it good or what? ****Quinn's done, Kurt's done… Do you think you can guess who's gonna sing next? This song, was Firework, by Katy Perry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! ****Okay, don't hurt me! I'm so sorry but until the end of the month I won't be able to update this fic everyday due to my final evaluations. I'll try my best though. Thank you all for the reviews****! ****You guys are spoiling me! **

**I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. **

Santana sat in her car, at the school parking lot, thinking about what Puck had told her last night. Yeah, Puckerman had the guts to go to her place and yell at her. She was so tired, she felt like she was reaching some kind of breaking point. School, Cheerios, home problems and missing Rachel. At this point, she thought that she would gladly quit Cheerios if she had Rachel back.

_She was in her room__ painting her nails red and white to match her Cheerios uniform. She was tired of all that was Cheerios related. Sure, she was popular, but not because they liked her. The boys wanted to screw a cheerleader, and the girls were just jealous. Hell, some of them even fear her. But she wasn't sure how many of them liked her. And then the doorbell rang._

"_S__atan! We need to talk." Seriously, what was Puckerman doing at her place? Their 'play dates' were over now. _

"_What are you doing here Puckerman?" She tried to look bored._

"_When are you going to stand up to Quinn? And stop her for going after Rachel?" Puck looked mad._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked. She couldn't remember seeing Quinn going after Rachel._

"_After __glee practice the Ice Queen went all Head Bitch In Control with Rach and telling her to leave you alone, that she owned you! You know that Rach backed off and hasn't told you anything since you joined the Cheerios and the She-Devil and Ice Queen told you to let her go!"_

_Santana tried her best to maintain her bored look. Was Puck starting to care about Rachel? Well, if Santana had to choose someone to protect Rachel at McKinley, Puck was a valid choice. Seriously, who would dare to mess with Puckerman's protégée? _

"_Holy Fuck… You care about Rachel__, Puckerman!"_

"_What? No. Seriously Satan, is it a requirement to lose half of your brains when you join the Cheerios?"_

"_You do. You're starting to have feelings for Rachel… You care about her!"_

"_Well, someone has to, since you're into blondes now and only care about Q and Britt!" _

"_So… you admit it?" Santana looked amused now._

"_Bite me Santana. Seriously, grow a pair, man up, whatever the fuck you want but do something for the one person that has her arms open for you, no matter what you do to her!"_

"_I'll speak with Rachel first thing in the morning. And Puck?" She said when he turned around to leave. "You don't know shit about me and Rachel, so the next time you even try to talk about it, __I'll make sure you'll never get an erection again." She said, looking down, checking her nails._

So yeah, now she was waiting in the school parking lot waaay too early because she knew Rachel was the first to get there. And then she smile, when she realized the car that had just parked a few places away from hers. When she saw Rachel coming out of the car, she went to her.

"Rachel."

"What do you want? Not calling me Manhands so I'm gonna say you're alone. Not calling me Ray so I'm gonna say you don't need me. What is it Santana?"

Santana was surprised. She didn't expect this kind of good morning. But, to be fair, she couldn't blame Rachel.

"I got a visit last night. Puckerman stopped by." Santana stopped, waiting to see Rachel's reaction, but she was just a very good actress. "Yeah, he told me that Quinn cornered you last night after Glee practice. Wanna tell me about it?"

"If I wanted to tell you about it, I would. How does Noah knows about it anyway?" Rachel asked. She thought they were alone, and she was sure Quinn would like to keep it that way. Sure, she was strong and stubborn, but she knew she couldn't win Quinn, so she decided to let Santana go.

"I don't really give a fuck about that. I didn't ask, ok? He went on and on about how Q went all HBIC on you. Why didn't you tell me? I thought I asked you to leave a note on my locker if anyone would come after you…"

"Yes, well… I decided that I should take her advice and let you go." Rachel said and started to walk away.

"First of, you don't take advice from nobody, not even your parents, so what the hell is that? And second, 'let me go'?" Santana asked.

"Quinn told me to let you go. To forget our 'little friendship', that you were now hers." Rachel said without stopping. Seriously, why was she telling this to Santana?

Santana was confused and mad. Who does Quinn thinks she is? That bitch! She saw Rachel walking away and run so she could stop her.

"Besides" Rachel continued, now looking at Santana that was right in front of her "you already put 'us' behind you so…"

"That's bullshit Ray! Seriously!" Santana sighed. "I'm thinking about quitting Cheerios." Now Santana got Rachel's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel frowned. "You're not quitting Cheerios. It gives you the power you like!"

"I'm not saying I'm gonna quit today… I said I'm thinking about it." Santana looked down to her uniform. "I'm just not strong enough yet… that's why I need you. I need things to be okay between us, and I need to know that I'll have you when I'm ready to tell those bitches to go to hell."

"Don't. Don't do it. We're fine, but I couldn't live with myself if you'd quit something you like for me, or for us."

"Well, it is for us. And… God, I'm so tired of taking orders from Q! I like cheerleading, but I hate the captain, and the coach. And I bet I'll still have Brittany if I quit."

"Aww Tana… Do you like Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"W-what? No… Do you like Puckerman?" Santana tried to change the subject.

"You're crazy! I don't have feelings for Noah!" Rachel blushed.

"First, you just blushed. And second, he called you Rach last night. Not Berry, not Rachel. And he was pissed at me because of you. He totally cares for you."

"Maybe we should go on a double date…" Rachel smirked.

"Did you just smirked? Seriously, has Rachel Berry smirked? I guess we're rubbing off on you!" Santana laughed. But stopped when Rachel stopped walking. "What?"

"You need to go your own way now. It's school time and you're still a Cheerio, and Quinn still thinks you're hers so…"

"Oh, right." Santana stopped. For a second, she forgot about school and where they were and thought everything was back to what it used to be. "Ray? Don't let Q put you down."

Rachel smiled. Now that she knew Santana was by her side (even if the whole school didn't know) she felt stronger, more confident.

~Lunch Time ~

Rachel was waiting for Puck by his locker. She wasn't sure why Santana's words were still screaming in her head, but she told herself that she was just thanking him for telling Santana about Quinn. Yeah, that was it. Thank him and leave.

"What's up Rach?" Puck smirked.

Rachel stopped breathing for a while. Rach. He called her Rach. "Hello Noah. I wanted to thank you for telling Santana about what you saw yesterday. I wasn't aware that you were there, but thank you."

"No sweat. So… Have you pick your song for the Glee assignment?" Puck asked. He was trying to keep the conversation going. With Rachel. What the fuck was with him?

"I think so… You?" Rachel smiled.

"Nope. I'm not even sure if I'll do the assignment. So, are you gonna tell me what song you picked for Hudson?" Puck noticed the confused look on her face. "C'mon Berry, everyone saw the way you look at him." The way I wish you'd look at me. Wait, what? Okay, seriously, what's going on with him? Wait does she look… No…

"I'm not telling you anything Noah. You'll have to wait and see. Goodbye now." Rachel turned around and walked away.

She was almost at her classroom door when she got a text. That's odd. No one would ever text her. Besides her parents, anyway.

_**Noah* : Q got nothing on you ;)**_

She smiled. Noah Puckerman, one of the most popular guys in school just texted her to tell her that she was better than the Queen Bee everybody loved. That gave her the extra confidence she needed.

~Glee Practice ~

"Okay kids. Quinn and Kurt are done, who wants to go next?" Mr. Shue asked, walking out of his office.

Rachel put her hand up. "Mr. Shue, may I?"

"Sure Rachel, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Mr. Shue smiled.

"This song is to Quinn. Yes, I am singing to the Head Cheerio. My message is this. You can shove me down as much as you want during my high school career. But you and everyone in this club know that if someone is going to make it out of here it's me. I changed the lyrics a little bit so it would fit better." While she waited for the band to see the song, she saw Santana and Noah looking at each other, at her and smirking.

_I'll wake up every evening__  
><em>_With a big smile on my face__  
><em>_And it'll never feel out of place__  
><em>_And you will probably working__  
><em>_At a nine to five pace__  
><em>_I wonder how bad that tastes___

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell___

_Now where's your picket fence love__  
><em>_And where's that shiny car__  
><em>_And did it ever get you far__  
><em>_You never seemed so tense love__  
><em>_I've never seen you fall so hard__  
><em>_Do you know where you are___

_And truth be told I'll miss you__  
><em>_And truth be told I'm lying___

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then he's a fool you're just as well__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell___

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself__  
><em>_Where'd it all go wrong?__  
><em>_But the list goes on and on___

_And truth be told I'll miss you__  
><em>_And truth be told I'm lying___

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then he's a fool, you're just as well__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell___

_Now you'll only see__  
><em>_What you've done to me__  
><em>_You can take back your memories__  
><em>_They're no good to me__  
><em>_And here's all your lies__  
><em>_You can't look me in the eyes__  
><em>_With the sad, sad look__  
><em>_That you wear so well_

At this point, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes stood up and went sing with Rachel. Although she wasn't the only one that Quinn and her evil staff treated badly, she was the one that they treated the worst. When Rachel realized what was going on now, Noah, Mike, Matt and Artie were singing with her too. Only Brittany, who Quinn was holding on to, Finn, that was scared of Quinn, and Santana, that couldn't show what she was feeling (although she was proudly smirking at Rachel), were sitting with Quinn._  
><em> 

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then he's a fool you're just as well__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell___

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell__  
><em>_When you hear this song, you'll sing along but you'll never tell__  
><em>_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well__  
><em>_Hope it'll give you hell___

_When you hear this song__  
><em>_I hope that it will give you hell___

_You can sing along__  
><em>_I hope that it will give you hell_

Everyone clapped, except for the ones that haven't joined Rachel. Noah was behind her and whispered to her ear "Me and Satan are proud of you". That made Rachel feel even better.

"Thank you Rachel. Guys, I know I said you have to sing for other person and let them know how you feel but I'd appreciate it if it weren't negative songs. Nice job though." Mr. Shue said, when they took their seats.

"How can you tell her good job when she humiliated me?" Quinn asked, full of anger.

"Yeah Mr. Shue, and she didn't even sing for me…" Finn said, in a lower voice, like he didn't want for Quinn to hear it.

"Yeah, cause we all revolve around Finn Fucking Gold Boy Hudson. Let's all sing to him." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Sorry Finnocence, I believe that what Puckerman is trying to say is that you seriously need to remove whatever you have stuck on your ass and wake up for life. Not all of us are madly in love with you." Santana said, looking at her nails.

"Enough guys! We're still doing this assignment till the end, which means everyone is going to sing to everyone. You can go now." Mr. Shue said.

Rachel was the first to leave. She didn't want anyone to corner her today. She was feeling good and she'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much. When she pulled next to her house, she had a couple of texts.

_**Kurtsie : Well done diva. Way to put the Queen Bee on her place! : )**_

_**Tana : I knew you still had it in you. Nicely done Ray. Puckerman was practically drooling! :P**_

_**Finn : I thought you were gonna sing for me. **_

_**Noah* : You just had to prove me right. Like I said, Q got nothing on you. ;)**_

Rachel felt good. Although she couldn't really get what was with the feeling that everyone had about her being into Finn.

_**To Kurtsie : Thank you kind sir. :P**_

_**To Tana : Thank you Tana! Hopefully Brittany will drool for you soon! ;)**_

_**To Finn : Sucks for you Finn.**_

_**To Noah* : Thank you Noah. I'm always glad to help you being right. It doesn't happen very often. ;)**_

She smiled. Hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way. And then…

_**Noah* : Ouch Rach. That one hurt. Now you have to kiss to make it better. ;)**_

_**To Noah* : Goodnight Noah. :)**_

_**Noah* : I like that you didn't say no. :P**_

Rachel fell asleep smiling. It had been a very good day.

**Soooo… I smell Puckleberry and Brittana! Sorry it ended up so long, I just couldn't stop writing! Song: Gives you Hell, by The All American Rejects (with a few changes by me)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, school's done, so hopefully i'll update more now. I'm glad to see that you're still enjoying this, I'm doing my best. Thanks for all the favorites/alerts! Also, my first language isn't English, so if there's something wrong or I used something (word or expression) the wrong way, please let me know! ****Thanks again!**

**I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. **

Rachel didn't know what to expect after her song… She wasn't sure if Quinn would hate her even more since she "made" all the club sing with her, or if the bullying would stop since, well she "made" all the club sing with her, even the football players. To be honest, Mike and Matt never treated her bad. They never stood up for her either, but Mike used to smile at her and Matt would even say hello. Noah… Well, she thinks it's better if she doesn't go there.

Just to be safe she walked in the choir room during her free period. It was quiet and she really enjoyed it. Sometimes, Kurt would join her, when David Karofsky was especially mean towards him. Still, she was a little surprised when she saw Matt walking in the choir room.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?" Matt said, walking in the room and smiling.

"Matthew." Rachel smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm cool Rach. I mean, can I call you Rach?" He asked.

"As long as you don't call me Man Hands, Treasure Trail or those not so nice names some of the Cheerios call me, you can." Rachel answered. Actually Rach was something for Noah to call her, but she couldn't say that. And she was hoping he would call her something else. Wait, what?

Matt smiled sadly. He had nothing against Rachel. The girl had this huge talent and he was pretty sure she could rule the world if she wanted to. Like hypnotize them with her singing. And that was kinda scary too. But apart from that, he really couldn't see why the Cheerios didn't like her. He knew it was because of Quinn, but why did she hate Rachel? Absolutely no freaking clue.

"Did you want something Matthew?" Rachel asked.

"Matt. You can call me Matt." He smiled. "And actually I wanted to ask your help for the week assignment…"

Rachel smile grew wider. "Oh Matthew! I'm sorry, Matt! That's wonderful. Of course I'm glad to help you! Do you know who you want to sing to?"

"Yeah, I want to sing for Artie. I know we're not best friends, but he's so sad today and I heard him speak with Miss P. and…"

In that moment, Puck was walking in the halls, looking for Rachel. Yeah, that was weird right? But he kept telling himself that he was just trying to make her relax and be cool with the rest of the club, by joking with her about the texts last night. You know, how she didn't said no to kiss him better… Maybe he could make her loosen up a little bit. That's when he walked by the choir room and saw Rachel and Matt talking with each other inside. Not that it bothered him, but since when Berry and Rutherford were friends? They didn't saw him so he kept on walking. He knew that if something was going on between those two, he would find out sooner or later.

~Glee Club ~

Mr. Shue was already inside when the club started to walk in. He was about to start talking when Puck asked. "Hey, where's Berry and Rutherford?"

Everyone looked around. Well, that was uncommon. Santana was starting to get worried, but she couldn't let the others notice so she did what she was good at.

"Jealous Puckerman?" She whispered to Puck, sitting next to her. "Shut up Satan!" Puck whispered back. Then they both turned to the door and saw Rachel and Matt arriving together. Seriously, what was going on between them? First the talk during lunch time, now arriving late and together to Glee practice?

"Mr. Shue, I have something prepared for today. And I know that Rachel sang yesterday, but I could use her help, is that okay?" Matt said.

"Of course Matt, as long as you sing the most of it." Mr. Shue smiled and sat down.

"Sure Mr. Shue." Matt nodded and Rachel went to stand behind him. "So, this song is for Artie. I kinda noticed you were sad today, and I might have heard you talking with Miss P. Not intentionally, so I won't say a word, and it's your story to tell if you want to. But I just wanted to tell you this, and I think you'll understand once you hear the song."

Matt looked at Rachel, and she gave him a small smile and nodded. Then the music started. (_Matt; __Rachel_)

_Smile though your heart is aching__  
><em>_Smile even though it's breaking__  
><em>_When there are clouds in the sky__  
><em>_You'll get by (__You'll get by__)__  
><em>_If you Smile through your pain and sorrow__  
><em>_Smile and maybe tomorrow__  
><em>_You'll see the sun come shining through__  
><em>_For you (__For you__)___

_Light up your face with gladness__  
><em>_Hide every trace of sadness__  
><em>_Although a tear may be ever so near__  
><em>_That's the time (__that's the time__) you must keep on trying__  
><em>_Smile (__Smile__)- What's the use of crying__  
><em>_You'll find that life is still worthwhile__  
><em>_If you just smile (__If you just smile__)__  
><em>_That's the time (__that's the time__) you must keep on trying,__  
><em>_Smile (__Smile__)- What's the use of crying__  
><em>_You'll find that life is still worthwhile__  
><em>_If you just smile.___

_Smile though your heart is aching (__Is aching__)__  
><em>_Smile even though it's breaking (__It's breaking__)__  
><em>_When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by___

_That's the time (__that's the time__) you must keep on trying__  
><em>_Smile- What's the use of crying (__What's the use__)__  
><em>_You'll find that life is still worthwhile__  
><span>__If you just…__  
><em>_You'll find that life is still worthwhile__  
><em>_If you just smile. (__Smile__)_

"Wow, guys…" Mr. Shue started. "That was really amazing…"

"Thanks Mr. Shue. Actually Rachel was a really good help." Matt said, smiling.

"Thank you Matt. Rachel. It meant a lot. I…" Artie started.

"Artie, you don't have to, really…" Rachel said.

"I want to Rach. Cause till today I really didn't have anyone to talk to, but you guys were amazing, and that song really meant a lot, and it showed me that I have real friends now. The reason that I was so sad today, it's because it's the 8th anniversary of the car accident I was in. I was with my mom, we were coming back from my grandparents' house when our front tire burst and made my mom lose the control over the car. Anyway, I know that maybe I should be used to it now, and all, but the day is still pretty hard to deal with." Artie said.

By now, everyone had tears in their eyes. Of course, everyone knew that Artie had been in a car accident but that was it. Mr. Shue was very touch by his students. He spoke with Emma of course, but seeing the football player and the club diva to have such a nice gesture towards another gleek made him feel like he had really teach them something.

"So, thank you Matt and Rachel, for making me feel a little better and like I could speak with you guys. From now on, I'm sure that every time I feel sad about it, I'll remember this." Artie said, rolling to Rachel and Matt, making her sit in his lap and hugging her. Matt hugged them both.

All the Glee Club stood up and went to the three of them, joining their hug. Even Quinn, which shocked some of them. Santana was proud of Rachel. After all, she did agreed to be the backup so that Matt could feel more comfortable by singing to Artie. Puck was relieved. So this was they were planning… Okay, relieved? He really needs to figure out what's going on with him and why is he getting this thoughts lately. 'Cause there's no way he has feelings for Rachel and was jealous of Rutherford today. No freaking way.

**S****ong was Smile, by Charles Chaplin. About the accident, I have no idea how it was, I just made it up! Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Matt are done! Thoughts? :) Can you guess who's next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it**** took me a while to update because I actually have 3 or 4 chapters half-written in my head and I had to decide which one to do first, because of the storyline and the songs to fit in. I'm glad to see you're still enjoying it so I hope my choice won't disappoint you! Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter will be from a different perspective: Mercedes! **

**Obviously, I don't own Glee. **

Mercedes was pissed. Not that the whole school knew (okay, nobody knew) but still, it was not okay for the white midget diva to help and sing with her man. So who cares it was her fault that they weren't public? It's not like he wanted to keep a secret, he actually wanted to tell the whole school. But seriously, a gleek and a jock? Like that would work.

So when she walks in the school that day she's determined to avoid all the places where she can find Matt. 'Cause she's pissed that he didn't asked her for help or to sing with him and she doesn't want to snap at him in front of the entire McKinley population. That'd be just weird. You know, since they're not a couple.

On her way to her locker she walks by Finn and Puck. Puck looks annoyed while Finn is babbling something. Seriously, who cares? The tall awkward boy thinks every damn girl in this school is in love with him just because he's the quarterback and can sing. Well, that last part only goes for Rachel. How cliché would that be? The male lead would eventually fall in love with the lead diva, even though he was like a rockstar and she was like… well, nobody. Except she doesn't seem to like him… Not like that anyway. Which is funny cause the only reason the Ice Queen and the Cheerios joined the club was exactly because she thought they were madly in love with each other.

If she was in Puck's shoes, she'd snap at Finn at least five times a day. Because seriously, they're like best friends since both know how to talk, but if she had to listen every single day how a great quarterback he is, the team star, how everyone loves him, and he's so perfect, and how Rachel is totally into him and how they're gonna do the duet and win the competition for them, she'd cut the guy. And in her opinion, Puck is just a time bomb.

When she closes her locker she sees Matt in one side of the hall, and Kurt on the other. She obviously chooses Kurt.

"Hey Kurtsie! How are you today?"

"I'm good my Chocolate Diva. And how are you? And when are you doing the Glee assignment?" Kurt asks. She seriously loves this boy. As friends. 'Cause he's gay. And has a crush on Finn. Well, everybody loves Finn right? Even some guys.

"I'm good… I'm fine. And I don't know." The Glee assignment. Of course. The perfect opportunity to tell Matt a piece of her mind. "Maybe I'll do it today."

"Ooohhh… Tell me!" Kurt is almost jumping now. Seriously, the boy loves a gossip more than she loves her yellow Reebok boots. And she loves them a lot. But she can't lie to him, because he knows her and will call her out. And then the bell rings.

"At lunch fabulous. 'Cause now it's time for classes!" She says walking away. Now she just has to imagine a story to keep Kurt happy without telling him the truth.

She walks to her class and passes right next to where some dumb Cheerio is talking with Matt and Mike. Normally, she'd try to not pay attention but today is not a normal day.

"Hey guys! Matt, really nice song yesterday! I'll see you both at Glee practice today!" She says without stopping, leaving a confused Matt behind. By the corner of her eye she sees him looking at Mike with a questioning look and then the Cheerio walking away.

And when she walks into the class she sees the other person she was hoping to avoid today. Rachel. Damn, she forgot they had this class together. Rachel sees her and waves, telling her the spot next to her is empty. She sighs, smiles, and sits in the empty spot. She's distracted during the class, so Rachel has to pat on her arm for her to see a small piece of paper in front of her. She raises an eyebrow and opens the paper, recognizing Rachel's handwriting.

_Rachel: __Mercedes? Is everything okay? You seem rather distracted. *_

Okay, the star in the end of everything? Cute, but annoying after a while. But apparently, metaphors are important and Rachel takes them very seriously. But she can't say what's really going on, so…

_Mercedes: __Yeah gurl! Everything's cool. This is just boring, that's all! :P _

She pushes the paper back. She has to know what happened yesterday, but she has to be very careful so Rachel won't get too suspicious.

_Rachel: __Okay, I'll believe you. Because yes, in my opinion this is a very boring class. I mean, why can't we have classes that teach us what we need to know but for the career of our choice?*_

_Mercedes: Hell yeah! I agree! So what's new gurl? We haven't spoke in a while! Why didn't you had lunch with us yesterday?_

_Rachel: Oh… Well, I was a little scared of the possible repercussions of my song to Quinn. So I had lunch in the choir room._

_Mercedes: Today you have lunch with us! Even the jocks sang with you and Matt asked your help so that must mean you're safe!_

And just like that, she brought it up. And people don't think she's smart!

_Rachel: Oh, about that… I'm sorry… __I was in the choir room and he entered and asked for my help. I was just as shocked as everyone else, but you know I can't say no when someone asks me for help. _

Why is she apologizing? Does Rachel know anything? How? Damn, now she's gonna have to pull the Puckerman card.

_Mercedes: Why are you apologizing?_

_Rachel: I thought you were mad at me… Because I helped Matthew. I can assure you there's nothing more there!_

_Mercedes: What are you talking about? Why'd I be mad at you?_

Rachel looked up to Mercedes and smiled. She knew. Damn, how could she know?

_Rachel: Come on Cedes. I can see the way you both look at each other at the Glee practices. I mean, I don't know if you're together, but at least you both like each other. :)_

_Mercedes: You mean like you and the Mohawk boy? ;)_

The way Rachel looked at Mercedes, she instantly knew she had hit the spot. But then, what was pissing her off disappeared. Maybe if Rachel was in the same position, she could help her with her song too.

_Rachel: I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I and Noah have nothing going on. _

_Mercedes: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that! ;)_

And the bell rang, telling the girls the class had ended. They got up and Mercedes smirked at Rachel. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she had a girl friend to talk with. Sure, Rachel had a big mouth but if she was going to sing to him that afternoon, the thing wasn't going to be a secret anymore.

"Let's talk White Midget Diva." Mercedes said, pulling Rachel by an arm.

"Mercedes, you know I don't appreciate jokes about my height. However, I can turn a blind eye to that if the subject you want to talk about is what is going on between you and Matthew." Rachel said, trying to smirk. Damn, now that is something she didn't learn with Golden Boy.

"Well, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Mercedes looked at Rachel, who seemed shocked. "That sounded wrong. And not what I meant at all." She shook her head laughing. "What I meant is I'll talk if you talk."

"That's nice, but I really don't have anything to talk about." Rachel said while walking to her locker.

"Fine, then I'll go first. Me and Matt have been going out for a while. No one knows, and I like it that way. But I must say I was kinda jealous yesterday." Mercedes started. Now that she was thinking about it, it wasn't Rachel she was jealous about. It was the Cheerios.

"Mercedes, I already told you, you have nothing to worry about…" Rachel began, but she was cut off.

"I know. And now I understand it. It isn't you. It's the damn perfect model cheerleaders. But yesterday I was jealous because he turned to you for help. Not that I'm saying it was bad, cause yeah, that was a really good choice and I'd never thought of that one, but he turned to you because I don't want to go public." Mercedes said, looking sad.

"Okay, and now you want everyone to know?" Rachel asked. She knew she was right! There was something there, those looks…

"I don't know… I mean, a gleek and a jock? Really? In what world will that work?"

"Well, don't forget Matt is a gleek too. And he seems a really nice guy. I don't think he's a jock for the popularity alone." Rachel said. This Mercedes thing was too close to home. She was a gleek, Noah was a very popular jock. Like Mercedes said, in what world will that work?

"I don't know…" Mercedes said.

"Well… Why don't you sing for him today? I have the perfect song! It's…" Rachel started but Mercedes kicked her. She was about to complain when she saw Matt, Mike and Noah walking by.

"Tell me later. Let's have some lunch. I promised I'd lunch with Kurt and I can't lie to him, so I'm gonna use you". Mercedes said, pulling Rachel by an arm, into the cafeteria.

"You're gonna…"

"My two favourite divas! So glad you decided to join us Rachel!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yeah… well… Uh… I missed you guys!" Rachel smiled. Artie gave her a huge smile back.

"Good! Because we need to talk!" Kurt said. And the tone he used made Mercedes feel sorry for Rachel, but relieved for herself.

"And why is that?" Rachel asks, trying not to be too scared.

"You and Puckerman. Spill." Kurt demands. "We saw the way he looked at you and Matt when you both showed up later and together."

"Well Kurt, I have no idea what you're talking about. But, it seems to me that if you think something is wrong with Noah, you should talk to him." Rachel said. So this is what Mercedes was talking about using her. Well, there was nothing she could besides listening so she just sat there while Kurt was trying to figure out what was going on. And then, thank God, she felt her phone vibrating.

_**Tana: Well, don't you look like you're having a fun time! :P**_

_**Noah*: You still owe me a kiss. :P**_

Rachel smiled, looked up and nodded to Kurt. What would he think if he saw that one? Then she returned to her phone.

_**To Tana: You guys should team up. He's going on and on about Noah. **_

_**To Noah* : I have no idea what you're talking about. :P**_

Mercedes grabs her by an arm again, and when she looks up she can see Kurt is just as surprised as she is. "Oh I'm sorry, but Rachel was supposed to help me with a paper and I totally forgot. And since I can't stay after Glee practice Rachel, can you help me now?" Mercedes said.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Rachel said, putting her phone back in her bag. "Excuse us. We'll see you guys later at the Glee rehearsal!" And she thinks its better that she waits until they're out in the hallway to ask "What was that about?"

"Well, Kurt wasn't going to stop and you have to tell me which song I should sing at the Glee practice, remember?" Mercedes said.

~Glee Practice ~

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mercedes asked again.

"I am. You're gonna rock it. Now relax!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Shue? I have a song." Mercedes said, putting her hand in the air.

"Take us away Mercedes!" Mr. Shuester said, sitting by the piano. "Don't forget to tell us to whom you're singing and why."

Mercedes nodded. That was actually the most difficult part. She looked at Rachel, who give her a smile and then she looked at Matt. "This song is for someone really special. I didn't want to tell anyone about us and something yesterday made me realize that keeping us in secret is hurting me and him. And I don't want that. I don't want you to feel like you can't ask me for help, and I don't want the Cheerios to hit on you. I don't want any of us to get heartbroken. So, Matt, this is for you." She saw the looks everyone gave her and him. Rachel had a huge smile, Kurt and Tina were smiling too. But the one that gave her most strength was his, Matt's.

_You're everything I thought you never were__  
><em>_And nothing like I thought you could have been__  
><em>_But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?__  
><em>_You're the only one I wish I could forget__  
><em>_The only one I love to not forgive__  
><em>_And though you break my heart, you're the only one__  
><em>_And though there are times when I hate you__  
><em>_'Cause I can't erase__  
><em>_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face__  
><em>_And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say__  
><em>_I know I'll be there at the end of the day___

_I don't wanna be without you, babe__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe__  
><em>_I don't wanna play that part__  
><em>_I know that I love you, but let me just say__  
><em>_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl__  
><em>_No, no, no broken-hearted girl___

_There's something that I feel I need to say__  
><em>_But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around__  
><em>_And still I wanna put this out__  
><em>_You say you've got the most respect for me__  
><em>_But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me__  
><em>_And still, you're in my heart__  
><em>_But you're the only one__  
><em>_And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain__  
><em>_'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away__  
><em>_Oh, but now I don't hate you__  
><em>_I'm happy to say__  
><em>_That I will be there at the end of the day___

_I don't wanna be without you, babe__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe__  
><em>_I don't wanna play that part__  
><em>_I know that I love you, but let me just say__  
><em>_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl__  
><em>_No, no, no broken-hearted girl___

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh__  
><em>_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah__  
><em>_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you...___

_I don't wanna be without my baby__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby__  
><em>_I don't wanna play that part__  
><em>_I know that I love you, but let me just say__  
><em>_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl__  
><em>_No, no, no broken-hearted girl__  
><em>_Broken-hearted girl__  
><em>_No broken-hearted girl_

Rachel was about to get up to go hug Mercedes but Matt was faster. He got up, went to Mercedes, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Just like that. In front of everyone. "Thank you." He said. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Uoh! Mattcedes is on!" Kurt yelled.

Then Mercedes let go of Matt and went to hug Rachel. "Thank you for helping me." She whispered in her ear. That made her smile. Maybe things were about to change. Quinn hasn't bothered her, and she had helped two friends in two days.

One by one, the gleeks started to leave the room. Matt and Mercedes holding hands, followed by Kurt, Mike, Tina and Artie. Then Quinn, always followed by Brittany and Santana. Rachel saw Noah trying to stay behind, but when Finn approached her, he left too.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said, smiling.

"Hello Finn. May I help you?"

"Yeah… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out."

"Finn, I feel the need to set some things straight. I do not have feelings for you. I heard you saying that I didn't sing for you. I sang what I was feeling. That said, if you want to do anything as friends, I'll be glad to do it, for the team sake." Rachel said, packing her things.

"I… Uh… I have practice, I have to go. See ya later Rachel." Finn said, walking out. She sighed and picked her phone to call her daddy. The saw three texts.

_**Cedes: Thank you so much gurl! But we still need to talk about you and the walking Mohawk!**_

_**Tana: Well, well… Maybe I should **__**have a little talk with Hummel. ;)**_

_**Noah*: **__**You hurt my feelings, now you have to kiss them better.**_

Rachel smiled. Everything was good with the gleeks, things were good with Santana, and now that she had talk with Finn, she could listen to Santana and Kurt and maybe, maybe she could think about if she and Noah could work out. But then she shivered. It seemed almost too perfect.

**As you can guess song was Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyoncé. 'Cause Mercedes aint no Kelly Rowland! XD**** Not much PezBerry interaction, but I need to show some things in this chapter to open the road for the next one! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God. I'm still stoked about all the reviews! You guys are awesome! First off, thank you so much to ****gleekgenica for reviewing all my chapters and being so much into the story. Also, thanks to ****thesilentpath, Jewelzluvsyou1, TheVampQueen24 and MoreOfAWolfGirlThanYou. I was a little scared that you wouldn't like chapter six because it was a different perspective and not so focused on Rachel or Santana, but I need to get some things out there and I really appreciate the reviews! Hope you like this chapter's little surprise!**

**Obviously I don't own Glee.**

Rachel walked through McKinley doors that morning, thinking how long she could escape Mercedes and her talk about Noah. She appreciated that Mercedes trusted her enough to let her help with Matt and the song, but Rachel wasn't sure about Noah yet. Sure, the texts, and the way we was worried enough to make her read Santana's note after the slushie could mean something. But, then again, he was known for having any girl he wanted and she didn't want to be just another one.

"Y'know, if I didn't knew better, I'd say you're trying to avoid me." A voice said behind her. She knew immediately who the person was.

"Good morning Noah." She said without looking. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Rach. You're avoiding my point." Puck answered, laughing. He was now used to Rachel. And all the thoughts that came to his head when he saw her or heard about her.

"And what exactly am I avoiding Noah?" She asked. They were now by her locker. And all of the sudden she felt his arm near her head, hand pressing against the locker.

"You owe me a kiss, remember?" He whispered to her ear. "You hurt my feelings and you promised to kiss them better. And since my feelings are inside me… You have to kiss me." And he smirked, when he felt her shiver near him.

"I… I have to go to class Noah… We'll talk later." She said, and started to walk away. Puck watched her go away, smirking at how nervous she was when he whispered in her ear. Yep, Noah Puckerman was going after Rachel Berry. And damn if he wasn't going to get her.

~Lunch Time~

Puck turned the corner of the hallway that led to Rachel's locker. And when he looked in that direction he saw Finn leaning toward Rachel and kissing her. What the actual fuck? Why did that basterd had to go after everything he wanted? They were supposed to be best friends, but Hudson always got away with all the shit he did by blaming Puck. And when he realized the way people treated both of them, he always had a way to get what Puck wanted. And now, it was Rachel. And he was so upset that he turned away, walking towards the cafeteria. He didn't even notice Rachel fighting back.

When Puck walked in the cafeteria, Santana knew something was off. He had that look in his eyes that told everyone to stay out of his way. She knew better than go talk with him, so she let him be. But then he grabbed one cheerio and pulled her to his lap. It pissed her off, 'cause seriously, wasn't he caught up on Rachel? What the hell was that about? But Quinn was ranting about something, so she couldn't do much. She looked away from Puck, just in time to see Rachel walking in. She saw her froze by the door, looking towards Puck, and running away. That's it! Puck hurting Rachel? He's about to lose a nut.

_**To Britt: Brit-Brit can you go after Rachel please? Don't tell Q, I'll talk with you later. **_

Brittany looked at her phone confused, but then looked at Santana, nodded and walked away. Quinn raised an eyebrow but it was Brittany. The girl was so naïve, and clueless, and believed in unicorns! So she didn't ask. And when she stopped talking, Santana got up and went to Puck.

"Puckerman. You and me. Hallway. Now." She said, crossing her arms on her chest, waiting for Puck to leave the little slut and follow her.

"I'm a little busy here Satan." Puck answered.

"Guess how much I don't care Puckerman." Santana said, giving her bitch glare to the Cheerio.

Puck sighed and gave the Cheerio a nod so she could get off of him. He got up and followed Santana. It's not like he was scared of her, but she was kinda bitchy and she wasn't scared of no one. Not even him. And that was saying something. Once they got in the hallway, she turned around and started talking.

"What the fuck Puckerman? What was that all about?" Santana asked.

"What do you care Satan?"

"I thought you liked Rachel! What are you doing with some slutty Cheerio?" Santana frowned.

"Like you can talk! Pretending to care, but you're still on Q's side!" Puck answered, giving a step forward.

"Ok, what the fuck just happened?" Santana asked. She wasn't so happy about cheerleading anymore, and Quinn was starting to get suspicious, but she couldn't quit the Cheerios yet. "Puck, I know you like Rachel. And I know Ray likes you too. You can't fool me. So spill!"

"Yeah, 'cause she seemed to be thinking about me when she was kissing Hudson!" Puck said, turning red. It still pissed him off like hell.

"What the…?" Santana looked surprised. Rachel told her she didn't have any feelings for Finn. So what was that all about?

"Yeah! I went to speak with her after classes and when I turned around the corner I saw them! They stayed after the practice yesterday and today they were kissing!"

"So your brilliant idea is start fooling around with the first slut you can find?" Santana said, pulling out her phone.

"If she can do it why can't I? Plus, it's not like there's something between us!" Puck said, watching Santana texting someone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Texting Britt." Santana said, without looking up. "She's with Rachel. Well, at least I hope she is." And then she put her phone away. "And Puckerman, if karma doesn't hit you, I fucking will."

~In the bathroom~

"Rachie?" Brittany walked in the bathroom just after Rachel. She liked Rachel. She always felt really good when she heard her sing, even when it was a sad song. And Brittany knew Santana liked Rachel too, but Quinn didn't and the three of them were best friends, so they couldn't say anything. Also because Quinn was their captain and Coach Sue said that she was in charge.

"Go away Brittany, please, I just want to be alone." Rachel said. And she sounded really sad.

"Please Rachie? Santana asked me to come check on you." Brittany said smiling.

"Please Britt…" Rachel said. When she looked up she saw Brittany smile, she could finish the sentence. Brittany was this big child, so sweet and innocent. Nobody could say no to Brittany.

"What's wrong Rach?" Britt asked.

"It's nothing Britt… Really, I'll be fine." Rachel said, washing her face.

"Is that nothing called Puck?" Britt asked.

Rachel looked at Brittany shocked. How did she know? Really, Rachel considered herself a really good actress, but apparently, she was wrong.

"Oh, c'mon Rachie! Puck walked in, didn't say a word and grabbed the sluttiest Cheerio there. Then, as soon as you walked in and saw them, you ran out. Santana asked me to follow you, and she just texted me saying that Puck only did that because he saw you and Finny kissing." Brittany said.

"What?" Rachel asked with eyes wide open. She didn't know what shocked her the most. That Noah had seen the stupid kiss or that this was Brittany talking to her. Brittany? As in the supposedly dumb Cheerio?

"Yes Rachie, what I just said." Brittany looked at her confused. Santana said Rachel liked Puck, so she couldn't understand why she kissed Finn.

"I didn't kiss Finn!" Rachel said, angry. "He kissed me! I told him yesterday after the practice that I didn't have feelings for him! He asked me to hang out and I said I would, for the team sake! But today out of nowhere, he approached me and kissed me! I slapped him, right after!" Rachel said, pacing in the bathroom. "I guess Noah didn't see that part…" She stopped and her head fell.

"I guess not…" Brittany said. "So this is just a mistake?" Rachel nodded. "So maybe I can help you guys!" Brittany started jumping in the bathroom and Rachel thought what in the world Brittany could possibly do to repair all this and why was she so excited about.

~Back in the Hallway~

"Santana!" Brittany screamed, excited.

"Yes Britt?" Santana said, smiling. Brittany always made her smile. There was just something so pure about the blonde girl…

"It was all a mistake! She didn't want the kiss, but he talked with her yesterday and she said no, but he did it anyway and now she's sad, and it was all a mistake and I want to help them!" Brittany said, jumping a little in front of Santana. Santana just stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, calm down Britt. Can you tell me all that again but with names this time?"

"Rachel didn't want the kiss, but Finn talked with Rachel yesterday, and Rachel said no, but Finn kissed her anyway, and now Rachel is sad and it was all a mistake and I want to help Rachel and Puck." Brittany said with a big smile.

Santana thought for a while. And then she looked at Brittany again and smirked. "And I know exactly how." She said, linking pinkies with Brittany.

~Glee Club~

"Okay guys!" Mr. Shue said, walking in the choir room while all the club was already there. "Let's continue with our assignment! I think we made some progress so I really wanna go with this all the way." He said smiling, thinking about all the performances. "We had Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Matt and Mercedes, telling us some very personal thoughts. So who wants to continue?"

Brittany looked at Santana, and she smiled back. "Mr. Shue, can I sing a song?"

Everyone looked at her. Usually Brittany helped with the backups, and the routines. No one knew she could do a solo. Mr. Shuester looked as shocked as the other kids. "Of course Brittany! You do know that you have to sing for a specific person and tell us why right?"

"Well, yeah, that is this week assignment right?" She looked at Santana, confused. She wasn't dumb; people just assumed she was because she preferred to be in her little world instead of paying attention to all the drama around her. When Santana nodded, she looked at Mr. Shue, and when he nodded too, she turned around for the rest of the club.

"Okay, so this song is for Pucky!" She said excitedly, smiling at Puck. He stared at her. Only Brittany was allowed to call him Pucky, just like Rachel was the only one allowed to call him Noah. Oh, c'mon! Have you seen the girls' eyes? It's weird, and scary, but those are two girls he just can't say no to. "I just wanted to let you know that sometimes people make mistakes, and sometimes bad things happen and you can't be sad and do bad stuff. So she made a mistake" Brittany looked at Rachel "but so did you. I still like you though. But just as a friend." She smiled.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,__  
><em>_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?__  
><em>_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"__  
><em>_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes__  
><em>_Like they have any right at all to criticize!__  
><em>_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason___

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable__  
><em>_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table__  
><em>_No one can find the rewind button, girl._ Brittany looks at Rachel, smiles, and then back to Puck._  
><em>_So cradle your head in your hands__  
><em>_And breathe... just breathe,__  
><em>_Oh breathe, just breathe___

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss__  
><em>_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,__  
><em>_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."__  
><em>_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while__  
><em>_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, _She smiles at him._  
><em>_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.___

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,__  
><em>_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.__  
><em>_No one can find the rewind button, boy,__  
><em>_So cradle your head in your hands,__  
><em>_And breathe... just breathe,__  
><em>_Oh breathe, just breathe___

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,__  
><em>_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out__  
><em>_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again__  
><em>_If you'd only try turning around.___

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song__  
><em>_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,__  
><em>_Threatening the life it belongs to__  
><em>_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd__  
><em>_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud__  
><em>_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to___

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,__  
><em>_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table__  
><em>_No one can find the rewind button now__  
><em>_Sing it if you understand.__  
><em>_and breathe, just breathe__  
><em>_woah breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Oh breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Oh breathe, just breathe._

Everyone just stood still when Brittany finished her song. Most of them couldn't understand what she was talking about. They didn't know that the first part of the song was Brittany trying to tell Puck that Rachel didn't have feelings for Finn, and that it was all a mistake in his head. Santana smiled to Brittany 'cause seriously, she never sings alone, and the first time she does those bitches just stand there not doing or saying anything? Then she looked at Rachel and she was a little red, smiling shyly at Brittany.

Puck looked from Brittany, to Rachel, to Santana. Brittany was still smiling at him. Rachel was all blushed, smiling at Brittany. Santana had that half-evil/half-proud smirk on her face. He got up, and hugged Brittany. "Thank you Britt. That meant a lot."

Then he turned to Rachel. "Is it true? Was it a mistake?"

"It wasn't a mistake." Rachel said, looking him in the eye. "It wasn't a mistake because I didn't do anything Noah. Finn came to me yesterday after the practice and asked me to hang out." She could feel Quinn's eyes on her. "I said no, because I don't have feelings for him, but if he wanted, just as friends, I would do it, for the team sake. He left for football practice and I went home. Today, at lunch time, he approached me and kissed me out of nowhere."

"Okay, what the hell manhands? If you don't have feelings for Finn, which I don't believe, why did you kissed him?" Quinn asked, getting up.

"Calm your tities woman!" Puck said.

"Noah!" Rachel warned him. "In case you went def this last few minutes Quinn, I said Finn kissed me. Not the other way." Then she turned to Puck again. "Then you probably left, looking for the Cheerio and missed the second when I slapped him."

"Really?" Puck asked, smirking a little. "Yeah, I missed that part." He said, looking down. "I'm sorry Rach. You told me you didn't like him and then you were kissing him… I just got so angry…"

"Yeah, well, I'm angry now! You didn't believe what I told you about Finn, judged me without speaking with me and went running to the arms of the first, most slut Cheerio you could find." Rachel said and stormed out, leaving the rest of the club standing there.

"Santana… Did I messed up?" Brittany asked.

"No Britt. Puckerman did." Santana answered.

Please don't hate me! I have something cool for the next one, that's why this one is ending this way! XD Song is "2am (breathe)" by Anna Nalick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys… I'm so sorry for the late update, but some stuff happened here at home and I just couldn't write.**** I didn't want to write a suck-ish chapter, so… I'm sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad to see that people still take the time to tell me what they think and to see so many people adding the story to their favorites. I love Brittany, and I think she and Rachel could be really good friends. And I believe in strong-Rachel, but believe me, I won't kill anyone. **

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

That same night, Puck walked to Santana's place. After what happened in Glee, Puck knew that he had to ask Santana to help him. So he rang the doorbell and her dad opened the door.

"Ah! Puck! Come in! The girls are upstairs." Santana's dad greeted him.

"Thanks Mr. Lopez." Puck said, walking in and heading towards the stairs. He kinda liked Santana's dad. Mostly because he was never home. So Puck headed to Santana's room, and he heard voices. When Mr. Lopez said that the girls were upstairs, he thought that he was talking about the Unholy Trinity, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. But when he heard that voice, he knew that Quinn wasn't even in the house.

"No, Tana! I can't forgive him just like that! How is he better than Finn if he judges me without speaking with me first?" Uh… What was he supposed to do now?

"Yes, he's a fucking dumbass!" Jeez, Santana, please don't hold back. "But Puck doesn't have feelings for no one, and all of the sudden he has for you, and he doesn't know to behave!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he's the male version of me!" Santana said. And if Puck really thought about it, it was almost scary how true that was. "We're physical persons, we don't think, we act on an impulse. We don't talk feelings; we barely have them at all. That's why we need someone like you. You overanalyze everything. You're the emotional, we're the practical."

Rachel was speechless for a while, and since that never happen it can't be a good thing. So Puck did what he thought it'd be a good thing to do. Knocked once and opened the door. Rachel was sitting on Santana's bed, who was on the floor painting Rachel's toe nails, and Brittany was behind Rachel playing with her hair. Unholy trinity? Well, this one in front of his eyes wasn't exactly the Holy one! In fact, put Rachel in a Cheerios uniform and she'll be the next HBIC. The girls were all looking at him.

"This was a lovely time Santana, Brittany." Rachel nodded towards the girls, getting up to leave.

"Rachie…" Brittany started.

"It's okay Brittany. We'll see each other at school, and talk at the Glee club." Rachel said, walking towards the door. "Bye girls." And she left, leaving Puck standing by the door, a sad Brittany and a bored-looking Santana.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana asked, looking up to see him again.

"I need your help. I messed up with Rach and I want to talk with her and…" Puck swallowed. "Apologize."

Then they hear Rachel's car driving off. "Oh look, there go all the fucks I could give." Santana said, getting up.

"Don't be like that Satan. You're not in a position to talk. At least I'm trying here. Plus, I heard what you said. About us being the same…" Puck said.

"You can't be the same, 'cause you're a boy and Santana is a girl." Brittany said, causing both Santana and Puck to look at her.

"Look, I have my own things to care about. You think I don't want to be her friend at school? Avoid the freaking slushies and the Bitch Queen not funny names?" Santana said, getting up. "I just need more time to quit the Cheerios!"

"You're quitting the Cheerios?" Brittany said. "Can I too? 'Cause Quinn is really mean… She used to be funny, but now is just mean…" Brittany said, almost pouting.

"I don't know Britt-Britt… I have to be sure that we won't get slushied if we quit okay?" Santana said, before turning to Puck. "Rachel cares a lot for her friends, and for her, actions really do speak louder than words." She sighed. "Don't do anything she doesn't want you to, like dumbass Frankenteen."

~Next day at school ~

When Rachel opened her locker to get her books for the day, a little with paper fell. The last one was from Santana, but they were together yesterday so what could that possibly be? She opened the note and didn't recognize the handwriting immediately.

"Rach,

I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday. If you let me, I'd like to show you how sorry I am.

Noah"

She smiled a little. If she knew Noah, apologizing wasn't an easy thing to do. Still, she thought he was different and yet, he was so quick to judge her, just like everybody else… but she couldn't take Santana's words out of her head either. As she was walking to her first class she felt her phone in her pocket.

_**From Noah*: Hope you got my not**__**e. I meant it. X**_

She didn't reply but she sent a text to Santana.

_**To Tana: I don't know what to do. He left a note in my locker saying sorry. But I'm still hurt.**_

_**From Tana: Let him. He's really trying. Give him a chance. **_

The morning was pretty uneventful but at lunch time, when Rachel turned to the choir room she saw Karofsky slushing and threatening Kurt. When he left, Rachel ran to Kurt, and led him to the nearest bathroom.

"Here, let me help you clean your hair." She said, making him sit near the sink.

"Thanks Mini Diva." Kurt said, earning a glare from Rachel. "I'm sorry, but you know I mean it in a sweet way."

"Why was Karofsky threatening you?" Rachel asked, while washing Kurt's hair.

"Uh, because he's a Neanderthal? Who knows? Why do the jocks slushie the Gleeks? Why is Quinn always such a bitch to you?" Kurt sighed. "Because they can."

"I just wish there was a way we could stop this…" Rachel said, shaking her head. "Now, you're good to go. I mean, as good as you can be after a slushie facial." She tried to smile.

"Thank you Rachel. You're a really good friend." Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand, and took her out of the bathroom.

~At the cafeteria ~

Brittany ran into the cafeteria, looking for Puck. When she saw him, she threw herself at his arms. "Pucky!"

"Britt, how many times have I asked you to not call me that at school?" Puck asked, catching the girl. He knew it was a lost cause though.

She smiled, and hugged him. "I know how you can get Rachie. You just have to stop the slushies to the Gleeks!" She whispered in his ear.

Puck looked at Brittany as if she was crazy. She was telling him that like she was saying that all he had to do was breathe. How could he do that? He started it… but could he end it? Although, Brittany was totally right. If he did end the slushie thing Rach would totally forgive him. Right? So Puck is going to end the slushie stupid tradition. How?

~Glee Club ~

When Puck entered the choir room, everyone was there already. He already knew what he wanted to do for this stupid assignment, but to be honest, all he could think about right now was Brittany brilliant idea. So when he "woke up", Tina was already up and facing the Glee club. Good for her.

"… So, when Rachel sang to Quinn, and Mercedes sang to Matt, along with Kurt's song for me, it made me realize that I could do it too. So, Mike, this one is for you. We've been friends for so long now, mostly due to our Asian Camp… So I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

_Farewell the days,__  
><em>_Come melt the ice, on many a cold heart.__  
><em>_Till the clouds roll in_

_And then you'll find__  
><em>_They're frightened of the dark__  
><em> 

_Some may come and some may go__  
><em>_They meet you high then leave you low.__  
><em>_But I will always be the one who cares__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em> 

_I'll be there whenever u need a friend__  
><em>_Yeah I'll be there whenever you need a friend, I will be there baby__  
><em> 

_I may have to go in body, but my soul is with you still.__  
><em>_When u think of me, I'm by your side to guide u from all ill__  
><em>_We all need somebody who__  
><em>_We can always run onto__  
><em>_And I will always be the one for you,__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em> 

_I'll be there whenever __you need a friend__  
><em>_Yeah I'll be there whenever you need a friend, I'll be there for you baby.__  
><em> 

_We all need somebody who__  
><em>_We can always run onto__  
><em>_And I will always be the one, for you__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em> 

_I'll be there whenever u need a friend__  
><em>_Yeah I'll be there whenever u need a friend I will be there baby__  
><em>_I'll be there whenever u need a friend I'll be there for you baby__  
><em>_I'll be there whenever u need a friend I'll be there for you baby._

Mike had this big smile, and was the first one to stand up and clap. After him, everyone clapped. Tina had a really nice voice if you really listened to her. And the good thing about this assignment was exactly that. I mean, how often did Tina, or even Brittany sang a solo?

"Oh my God Tina. That was actually really good! Thank you so much!" Mr. Shuester said. "Okay guys, you're free to go." The entire club started to get up to leave. "Santana, Finn, Artie, Mike and Puck. You guys still have to sing, don't forget it please."

Puck sighed. He was trying to stay behind to speak with Rachel but she was still speaking with Matt and Mercedes so he cleared his throat, making the three of them to look at him.

"Hey, Rach… Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Rachel looked at Matt and Mercedes that were looking between her and Puck, and nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay girl. Text me or call me later." Mercedes winked at her. "Hurt her and I'll cut you with boy." She said when she passed by Puck.

Rachel waited until everyone was out of the choir room. "Yes? What is it that you want to talk with me?"

"Look…" Puck started, running a hand through his Mohawk. "I'm not good with words, that's really your thing… But I want to say I'm sorry for judging you. And I'm ready to show you that I'm nothing like the Golden Boy… In fact, I won't even try to kiss you."

"Oh, and that is supposed to show me that you respect me, and won't be embarrassed of me and that I won't be just another one falling in your bed?" Rachel asked. But, if she was honest with herself, what upset her the most was he saying that he wasn't going to kiss her. At all.

"Yes. Cause I won't try to change who you are. I won't pressure you, and make you do things that you don't want to do. I'm not saying I won't fight for you. I'm saying that I'll only do what you want me to do. And that will show you that you're not just another one falling for the sexual power of the Puckester." He said, smirking in the end.

Rachel just stood there for a while. And then, what she did next shocked both of them. She walked right towards him, put one hand on his neck, pulling him down a little and kissed him. It only took Puck one second to kiss her back, because honestly… C'mon, Rachel Berry, who was so mad at him a few minutes before was fucking kissing him!

"Okay… I knew you couldn't resist me, but that was faster than I thought!" He said when she pulled away.

"Shut it Puckerman!" She laughed.

"Ok, now that just isn't cool…" He faked a pout.

"Why? I thought you wanted everyone to call you Puck or Puckerman."

"Everyone else… but you. You're the only one allowed to call me Noah. Well, you and Ma. But she just scares the hell out of me. And Brittany, that calls me Pucky. But you can't really say no to Britt…" And he was cut off by another kiss.

"For someone that isn't good with words, you talk a lot Noah." She smiled, letting him pull her to another kiss.

**A/N 2: So… the moment you were all waiting for… The Puckleberry kiss! I hope it made up for the late update. The next chapter is almost done, so I believe it won't take me so long to update. Again, I'm so sorry. Song used was "I'll be there" by Emma Bunton. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry guys, I went on a little vacation with my parents… But, on the good side, I'll update more often now… I feel like Tina's song wasn't the best choice, but I got stuck on that. I chose all the songs, who was going to sing them, and to whom, and then I was left to Tina and Mike and I just didn't know. I hope you will like the other ones I chose. **

**Obviously, I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. **

Puck walked in school, directly to Rachel's locker. It was a good day. Or at least he hoped it was still a good day by the time he got to Glee. Cause today… It was the day. It was the day he, Noah Puckerman was going to change McKinley High.

"What's up Jewish Princess?" He said, leaning against the locker next to Rachel's.

"Good morning Noah. How are you today?"

"'m good. Have a good feeling…" He smirked.

"You know? Now I have a bad feeling just because you said that." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, remind me again why I even like you? Cause you hurt my feelings every time we speak…" Puck said, pretending to be offended, making Rachel laugh.

"I'm sorry. But every time you said that, something happens." Rachel said, putting a hand on Puck's face.

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch?" Puck said.

"Noah! Come on! I was joking… Noah!" Rachel shouted, watching him walk away. He turned around, smirked and she knew everything was good. So she walked to her class, and seeing Mercedes already inside, she sat next to her.

"Hey girl! Whaz up?" Mercedes asked, as soon as Rachel sat next to her.

"Good morning Mercedes. How are you feeling today?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Sit that booty down so I can know everything that is going on between you and the walking Mohawk." Mercedes said, making Rachel smile and sit down. The girls saw the teacher walking in and Mercedes passed a paper to Rachel.

_M: Okay gurl. From the top! :P_

Rachel smiled. She knew that between the notes to Mercedes she wouldn't pay any attention to class but it was that boring one, and she never needed to study for it.

_R: __When you and Matt left, he apologized for judging me and said he was going to prove that he was nothing like Finn. Today he said he had a good feeling… And that just scared me a little bit…_

_M: __Well, we all know that… Seriously! Finn could never look at you like Puck does… Oh my goooood. What is he planning now? _

_R: I don't know… But when I said that I had a bad feeling about that, he just said I hurt his feeling._

_M: Hahahahahah. Poor Puck. Now seriously, are you happy?_

_R: I am. I really am. Now to be perfect, the slushies would stop, and Quinn would turn into a nicer girl. _

_M: Dream on, gurl. Dream on._

Rachel looked up to Mercedes to see her shake her head. Lately Quinn seemed calmer, but it doesn't mean that the rumors, or the drawings, or the glares had stopped. She really couldn't understand why Quinn hated her so much. She was the popular one, with everyone at her feet, ready to do everything the girl wanted. Rachel was nothing. Still, she hoped that would eventually change too.

The bell rang and the girls got out of class… One more, and it was lunch time. Before she could start thinking about how she and Noah would face everyone with their new relationship, he was already waiting for her by her locker.

"You know what? I could really get used to this…" She said, smiling.

"You better… Or am I another one of your affairs and you're planning on leaving me by lunch time?" He asked. "I'm joking babe." He said when he saw the look on her face.

"Really funny Noah, really funny. But have you thought about what the rest of the school will think and say about us? How your awesome badass reputation will be damaged?" Rachel asked, looking down.

"Ok, first off, the word badass coming out of your mouth is totally hot. And fuck them. Who cares what they think? I don't. I can beat the crap out of everyone in this school." Puck said, shrugging but hoping he didn't have to.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for us. Okay? Please?"

He leaned and gave her a little kiss. "Have a nice class. I'll see you at lunch."

The next class went as usual. Nobody from Glee had this class with her, so she just paid attention to the professor and took some notes. When the bell rang, Rachel started to walk to her locker to put her books, and hoping to see Puck there. But then, her phone went off, and she looked at it surprised.

_**From Tana: You won't believe what Puck just did. Get your ass to the cafeteria NOW!**_

_**From Kurtsie: Diva! Your boy… You better come quickly!**_

_**From Cedes: Get your booty to the cafeteria!**_

Rachel closed her locker and ran to the cafeteria. She pushed everyone in her way and walked in, freezing when she saw what was going on. David Karofsky was covered in a purple liquid, with little pieces of ice running down his hair and face. Noah Puckerman was dropping a red cup and climbing to the nearest table.

"Okay assholes. Listen up. I started this stupid as fuck tradition, and now I'm ending it. The next time I see anyone slushing anyone I'll kick your ass so bad, you'll shit pennies for a week. And as our friend Karosfky here just showed us, I don't really care who you are." He saw Rachel and nodded. He jumped down, stopped in front of Karofsky and said. "If I were you, I'd change quickly. And would go home to wash that jersey. 'Cause if coach sees you, you're off the team. And without football, you're just another fucking loser walking around here." He continued to walk, passing by everyone but with his eyes on Rachel. He kissed her, grabbed her hand, and took her to the choir room.

"Holy fuck. How badass was that?" He said, while she sat on a chair and looked at him.

"Noah… You just slushied Karofsky. How do you know that it will all end?" She asked. The way she saw it, and knowing Karofsky, the most believable scenario was Puck ending beaten up by David and his friends.

"I don't. Fuck. I'm just hoping it will. You know, since I did it to the school bully now the rest of the school will lose the fucking fear they have and stop taking crap from him." He said, sitting next to her and taking her hands in his. And then all the glee club started to walk, or running in.

Santana had a proud smirk on her face, Brittany was smiling and nodding, Quinn had a shocked face, Kurt and Mercedes had their arms linking with Tina, that was pushing Artie, and behind them were Mike, Matt and Finn. And then they all started to talk at the same time.

"See, I told you!" Brittany said, jumping to him.

"So you do have balls after all Puckerman…" Santana laughed.

"Ok White Boy, I have to give you credit on this one! Badass!" Mercedes said.

Artie rolled himself to the couple and raised a hand. "High five man! That was seriously awesome!"

"Dude, you should have stayed! Everyone started to clap and yelling after you left!" Mike said and Matt nodded, making Puck smirk.

"Dude, what if we lose Karofsky? Who will play?" Finn said, shaking his head.

"And what if they decide to come after us harder, Puckerman?" Quinn asked.

"You!" Kurt said pointing at Finn. "Man up! It was about time someone stood up for us! You call yourself our leader? What have you done to help us when that Neanderthal bullies us? And you!" He continued, now pointing at Quinn. "You were there. You saw his face, and the way everyone took Puck's side. You really think someone will dare to do anything to Puck?"

"Screw Karofsky. And if he tries anything, we'll be there." Matt said.

"Thanks guys. And Santana? Bite me!" Puck said, and turned to Rachel. "See babe, everything will be fine."

"Let's just see how the rest of the day goes, okay? Let's go to class and see…" Rachel said, and everyone started to walk to the door. Rachel pulled Puck's hand. "Promise me this ends here?"

"We'll be fine babe, just fine." He said, kissing her forehead. He looked at her and she had the 'promise me or I'll kill you' look. "I promise I won't start a thing, okay?" He said, kissing her and walking her to the class.

~Glee Club ~

Everyone was already in the Choir Room when Finn walked in, with some flyers on his hand.

"So, this is what you wanted to happen all along right? Taking the spotlight? First Rachel, then football, and then the school? When will you try to take Glee away from me too?" He screamed, throwing the flyers to Puck and Rachel, since she was sitting right next to her.

Puck frowned. When he looked at it, he knew what Finn was talking about. It was a Jacob Israel flyer, and apparently they were all over school.

"_NEW KING AT MCKINLEY? AFTER HUDSON JOINING GLEE, PUCKERMAN STEPS UP BY TAKING KAROFSKY DOWN_" it was the headlines, and underneath them, a picture of Puck during his little speech on the table.

"Look, this wasn't me." Puck shrugged. You know how Jewfro is."

"Why do you have to go after everything I want? Get your own things to fight for!" Finn yelled.

Puck looked at Rachel and she shook her head, but he was done. He got up. "Mr. Shue, can I sing today?"

Mr. Shuester was watching from a little distance and nodded. "Sure. Just take it easy Puck."

"This song is for Golden Quarterback here. We were supposed to be best friends, but you always got away with all the shit you did by blaming me. And then you used that to get what I wanted. You think every damn girl in this school is in love with you just because you're the quarterback and can sing. You're always saying what a great quarterback you are, the team star, and how Rachel is totally into you. She wasn't, and you kissed her anyways. Queen Bee there is falling for you, and you can't even tell, cause you're so obsessed with yourself. And Kurt was right today. When did you do anything to stop the football team from bullying the glee club? I know I used to be dad for them, throwing them in the dumpsters, and slushing them, but that's over, and at least I did something." Wow, he was on fire today!

_There you go__  
><em>_You're always so right__  
><em>_It's all a big show__  
><em>_It's all about you___

_You think you know__  
><em>_What everyone needs__  
><em>_You always take time__  
><em>_to criticize me___

_It seems like everyday__  
><em>_I make mistakes__  
><em>_I just can't get it right__  
><em>_It's like I'm the one__  
><em>_you love to hate__  
><em>_But not today.___

_So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out Get out Get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up Step up Step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down___

_There you go__  
><em>_You never ask why__  
><em>_It's all a big lie__  
><em>_Whatever you do___

_You think you're special__  
><em>_But I know and I know and I know__  
><em>_And we know__  
><em>_that you're not___

_You're always there to point__  
><em>_Out my mistakes__  
><em>_And shove them in my face__  
><em>_It's like I'm the one you love to hate__  
><em>_But not today.___

_So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out Get out Get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up Step up Step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down___

_Is gonna bring me down.__  
><em>_Will never bring me down.___

_Don't tell me who I should be__  
><em>_and don't try to tell me what's right for me__  
><em>_Don't tell me what I should do__  
><em>_I don't wanna waste my time__  
><em>_I'll watch you fade away___

_So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out Get out Get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up Step up Step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say today__  
><em>_Is gonna bring me down___

_So shut up Shut up Shut up__  
><em>_Don't wanna hear it__  
><em>_Get out Get out Get out__  
><em>_Get out of my way__  
><em>_Step up Step up Step up__  
><em>_You'll never stop me__  
><em>_Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down___

_Bring me down__  
><em>_Won't bring me down__  
><em>_Won't bring me down__  
><em>_Bring me down__  
><em>_Won't bring me down___

_Shut up Shut up Shut up_

Rachel had a really proud look on her face. He could swear he heard Mercedes mutter something like "time bomb, I knew he was a freaking time bomb". Santana was smirking, Kurt was clapping, all the rest of the club, minus Finn was smiling and clapping with Kurt. Fuck yeah, he was the king.

**AN2: I know, I know. I'll try to work on the updates sooner. ****Reviews aren't required to the next update, but they are appreciated. You know, since it's my first fanfic, just so I know I'm doing okay. :) Song was "Shut Up" by Simple Plan. To go: Finn, Mike, Artie and Santana. And I'm planning on adding 2 extra chapters. **


End file.
